


Connected (Multiverse)

by CoffinLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/pseuds/CoffinLife
Summary: Every Sans is connected. But for some reason at the end of every 2 months, the Bad Sanses feel pain in the soul and on their body as if their bones are burning or have been broken. Will they find out why??
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. A soul problem

Nightmares POV

"Groan...why does it have to hurt so much?!" When I awoke this morning, I felt like I was dying, my bones felt like they were snapped in half and my skull was thumping loudly even my soul felt cracked. Although I'm not too surprised honestly...I mean...this feeling happens at the end of every second month.

???. "Nightmare!" I heard the door slam open and snapped my head towards it, a small skeleton covered in a monochrome jacket and red and white eyes walked in.

"What do you want cross, you know very well not to come in my room on this day unless it's urgent, so you better fucking hope it is important or I will personally help you understand why we're all in pain!" Cross, due to having a shared soul with a Chara doesn't get affected as much by the second month so he takes care of patrolling...lucky bastard.

Cross. "I think I found what causes all the Bad Sanses pain, Sir"

"...."

Cross. "Um Sir...Nightmare are you ok?"

"O-oh yes, yes I'm fine...tell the others to meet me in the throne room in five minutes then you tell us what it is there" and with that cross left to get the gang.

It took a while but after a few tries I managed to get my aching body off the bed only to almost collapse as soon as my feet hit the ground, luckily my tentacles were keeping me help upright. Leaning on the wall for support I managed to get to the throne room with little to no tripping, I opened the door to see everyone chatting amongst themselves, I could tell they were wondering why I called a meeting, especially today. I slowly made my way to my seat and everyone quiets down as I sit waiting for silence.

"You're all probably wondering why on today of all days I have called a meeting. Well, I have great news, while cross was on duty, he claimed to have found what causes us pain every second month" the room went silent...for like a second.

Everyone except Nightmare and Cross. "What!"

Dust. "Wait, wait, wait...didn't we say that it's a soul thing? That it just happens cause were all bad Sanses?" Everyone started to agree.

Killer. "Well obviously not, Cross do you mind telling us what it is please" Everyone nodded in agreement, even Nightmare who was, in his own surprise, excited about finding out.

Cross." Well....

FLASH BACK

Cross POV

After raiding the castles chocolate supply, we (Chara and I) decided to go to OuterTale during our break, sitting on our favorite ledge we sat down and devoured the chocolate while we watched the stars. After an hour or so my chest starts to feel itchy, meaning everyone else at the castle is probably feeling like they are burning, God I wish I could help.

???. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Chara. "Was that a scream?" We stare at each other for a second, there was no Bad Sanses are in Outertale. And even if there were NO one screams from the pain not like that, I mean what I've been told it just feels like an injury you got the day before. But that, unless someone here is dying, shouldn't scream like that.

"Wanna go check it out?" Chara nodded and went to go check it out and as we got closer, we heard a portal close with a brown scarf disappearing into it. And further along a black figure.

We walked closer but stayed in the shadows. It was a black skeleton? I thought Nightmare was the only one and that's only because he is covered in tar-stuff, but this, he didn't seem to have it he was just, well black boned. Then...he spoke.

???. "WhEre EVer yoU gUYs arE...I'm SoRRY yoU hAve to FeEl thIs, JUst bEcAusE I'm ToO WeAk to FighT InK"

Then he opened a portal and left.

After a moment to process what just happened, we left to go to Nightmare of what he said.

FLASH BACK ENDED

"...It was weird he was all glitched out and bleeding all over. Even looked like his arm was snapped."

No one's POV

No one knew what to say they all just stayed in silence and disbelief. All this time they thought it was just a soul thing like their heats, but they only come once a year. But now after all this time, it turns out they could have stopped the pain; they could have helped this skeleton that was somehow connected to our souls.

Nightmare. "Did you see where he went cross?"

Cross. "No Sir, the only thing I could see was white when he opened the portal"

Nightmare. "Looks like we will have to wait till the next time, Everyone ask around the au's find out what you can and keep an eye out for the Star Sanses if Ink is the cause of this they will surely know" Nightmare then got up to leave and go back to bed, he dismissed everyone and they did the same with the mysterious black skeleton still on their minds.

Nightmares POV

For the next 2 months, the gang followed the Star Sanses and looked around the au's. It turns out that everyone knows of the cycle but the gang could never get any info of who the skeleton was.

It wasn't until 3 days before the day it would hit that Nightmare came across Ink and his brother, Dream. They were talking about something when he heard Ink say something about getting ready to fight again, this caught his interest so he stuck around listening in on their conversation.

Ink. "It's almost time, God it's kinda good he only does this every 2 months hey Dream?"

Dream. "Yeah, I wonder why though I mean he lives in the Anti-Void and all the AUs are afraid of him so what does he do during that rest of the month"

'Hmmmm so this skeleton doesn't have an AU of his own that's certainly interesting' Nightmare continued to listen in.

Ink. "I don't know, maybe plan his attack on my creations? He has been getting harder to stop."

Dream. "Yeah, they don't call him Error-God of Destruction, or AU Destroyer for nothing" and with that Nightmare left for base the day was approaching fast and they would have to prepare.


	2. The others

Before cross' discovery....

Errors POV

I was laying in the empty Anti-Void staring up at the puppets of all the Sanses hanging up in my strings which were somehow connected to the never-ending roof when the voices started to come back.

"MUst bE tiMe aGAin."

"ERROR YOU MISTAKE, GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DESTROY LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TO"

"yeah it's that or you hurt your precious half even more"

God, I hate the voices, they will never understand what I go through to keep the Multiverse from collapsing. I get up from the cold hard floor of the Anti-Void and stretch until I hear a satisfying pop and open a portal to an old and forgotten Au copy. Man, I don't even understand why Ink creates copies, I wouldn't have to Destroy as much if there wasn't. When I step in all I see is dust.

"Kid must be on a genocide rout" I started to follow the dust trail to the Judgement Hall. 'Makes my job that much easier' I thought, I mean I hate killing but I have to because if I just delete the Au then all of them, all of the inhabitants will go through Excruciating pain before dusting. At least my way it's a quicker death and less painful.

On my way to the Judgement hall I started to recognize the Au I was in, it was an old copy of FightTale (Look I had no idea what to use and well I'm sorry if this does exist but I truly did think I made this up >~<) it was one of inks first half complete Au creations and basically he was making it that in this Au you have to fight in the arena to make money and get protection from the king but this Sans was Asgors personal slave and fighter. And if you think that is bad in this Au his brother Papyrus was killed in front of him so he wouldn't have any 'loyalty' issues. That's why Ink didn't complete this one, because he realized that it wasn't right that papyrus was dead in the Au. Anyway, once I got inside the Judgement hall, I spotted the kid and quickly wrapped their soul in my strings killing them and putting their soul safely in the Anti-void so they couldn't reset and ruin my progress then I continued to where sans would be. Once I found him, I wrapped his soul up like I did the kid, but what he said really broke my soul.

FightSans. "Please, send me to my brother...I miss him, I don't want to fight anymore" I stared at him for a while then nodded. Then I yanked at my strings shattering his soul.

Fight Sans. "Thank....you......"

And after he fully dusted, I open up the info bar and deleted the Au. And now that I was back in the Anti-void I broke down.

"N° o-on£ h@$ €\/er s@iD-d th@Nk yoU B-b-BEfor€" My body started to glitch uncontrollably and my eyes full of error signs, it wasn't long before I rebooted.

...........................................

Reboot complete in...3

.......2

.......1

"WE NEW YOU WERE WORTHLESS. A MINDLESS CARROT COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU"

"( -_- ) I'm Up, IM up, JeESe can't A gu¥ gEt a BReak anD besides I DeSTRoyed a ton Of Au's LAst time So there's no NeEd to worRy aBOut It"

"don't argue with us you know what we can do! and we will make your life a living hell!"

"What can yoU do to MAke my lifE aNYmore of a lIving hELl then iT aLReady is. I'M goIng to OuterTale, sEe you Guys laTEr" I opened one of my glitched portals and went through to OuterTale. The only Au that I can't bring myself to destroy. It's just, its stars are beautiful and it's peaceful, well my little ledge away from Starden is.

For what seemed like hours I sat on my ledge in awe of the stars, and a little bit jealous that the occupants of this Au get to see this every day. But after realizing how long I had been here I decided to head home, but not before I heard and all too familiar portal open.

???. "Error! I won't let you destroy this Au!" Slightly laughing I turned to see a white boned skeleton with an all too familiar brown and paint splotched scarf and baby blue jumper hanging around his waist. His eyes ferociously changing in his anger while gripping on to his oversized paintbrush.

"InK, NOw why Would I DestRoy thIs AU?"

Ink. "Because you're an emotionless destroyer that destroys for his own sick amusement" Man did that hit a nerve. And because I was already on edge I snapped and started to throw my bone attacks at Ink, which he dodged easily.

Without another word, Ink attacked back with his paint. This went on for hours with Gaster Blasters scorching the earth along with the piercing Rainbow and Black Glitched bone attacks. Paint continued to fly in the air along with Deep Blue Strings. And after hours of evenly matched attacks Ink managed to catch Error off guard, while he was attempting to not fall into the Void, with purple Paint landing on Errors right arm and chest. Ink then snapped his fingers chaining the Destroyer to the ground, then hitting him with more purple Paint until Error was completely Immobile.

Ink. "Well, well, well, looks like I finally stopped you Error" Ink then looked at Error with a sadistic look. "I'm going to make you never want to destroy again"

Ink POV

I then dipped my paintbrush slightly into my Red Vial before allowing the tip of the brush to drip paint slowly onto Errors arms and legs. Reacting in Error letting out a glitched-out scream, I mean I don't blame him Red DOES burn and melt things, but hey his pain is nothing compared to what he brought to everybody else, he'll live after all.

After burning Error for a while, I decided to finish it off. Tightening the chains, I angled the back end of my brush to Errors right arm and despite Errors struggling he couldn't escape I then brought the brush down onto his arm hard only to hear a sickening crack and a glitching scream. I went down and did the same to his legs, once I finished, I kicked him upside the head before snapping my fingers to release the chains and open a portal for myself.

"Remember this for next time Error!"

And just before I left, I hit him with one of my Blasters and a swarm of bone attacks.

Error. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

I dismissed my attacks then turned away and went through the portal pleased with my 'master piece'.

Error POV

Inks last attack slightly blinded me to the point I didn't notice him leave or notice the peeping eyes watching intently. After 15 minutes I decided to go back home to the Anti-void. And as I was getting up all I felt was pain, for a normal monster this amount probably means they are dead but I can't die, so yeah. Guilt started to run over me in realization that I'm not the only one that feels like this.

"WhEre EVer yoU gUYs arE...I'm SoRRY yoU hAve to FeEl thIs, JUst bEcAusE I'm Too WeAk to FighT InK" I then opened a portal and left for the Anti-void.

"OMG WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO WEAK, EVEN INK WAS ABLE TO BEAT YOU WHAT NEXT, A FLY PERHAPS OR EVEN YOUR OWN REFLECTION, YOU FILTHY GLITCH. YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY"

This is going to be a long 2 months. 


	3. Within the castle

*This chapter is the continuation of chapter 1*

Nightmares castle

No one's POV

Everyone was anxious to find out about this mysterious figure that they are connected to. When Nightmare portaled in he found Cross eating chocolate and talking with XChara in the kitchen while horror was eating an arm of a human he had killed earlier and Dust was wrestling Killer in the living room. He walked towards Cross with a stern look.

Nightmare. "Gather everyone and meet me in the throne room, I have news on this 'mystery skeleton' and I have a plan on how to find and help them."

Cross. "Yes sir right away."

With a smile and skip in his step Cross left to gather the others while nightmare left to meet them in the throne room.

Within a few minutes, everyone had gathered together eager to find out what Nightmare had found and what the plan would be.

Nightmare POV

"Now that you are all here, I have found some important information on 'our skeleton'. Including his name and what he is" Cross, Horror, Dust, and Killer stared at Nightmare with empty sockets and dropped jaws, not knowing what to say.

Horror. "Well come on, spill it we want to know" Everyone agreed their willingness even more prompt than the last time when Cross had found out this 'being existed'. "Start with his name" he continued.

"Very well, I came across Ink and my 'Brother...Dream' *cough* anyway they were talking about how 'The day' was approaching and how he would have to fight our 'friend' he said his name was ^Error, the God of Destruction and Destroyer of Worlds."

Everyone except Nightmare. *Gasp*"What the hell man what else is there, what else did Ink say!"

"That he will be ready to fight and that he wishes for Dream and Blue to join him. So, we will watch Ink and wait until he goes to Error himself so we can follow him and help the Destroyer. Now Cross you will follow Ink until the day hits so we know where he is, I trust you can stay out of sight due to you being the stealthiest and the least impulsive. Report back to me if there is unexpected movement. Everyone else searches through the AUs and keep an eye out for Error ok."

Everyone else. "Yes, Nightmare" They then left for their posts and I left to collect nightmares to ready my power, just in case.

.... Time skip brought to you by the gang (because nothing interesting happens) ..................

No one's POV

3 days had passed and Ink had not made any movement to lead the gang to Error, there was no sight of him either, this kept everyone on their toes, anxious and waiting for an order, a command, anything.

It neared the end of the day and everyone had started to lose hope 'maybe he died from the last attack' some of them thought yet they quickly shook the thought away 'he is alive we would have felt it otherwise'. The gang had decided to gather in the throne room and wait for Cross and any news he would bare. Just as all hope of him showing seemed lost a portal opened.

Cross. "We found him! Hurry he's in FlowerFell #33. Ink is on the way to."

The gang got up and ported that fast that if you were to blink you would miss it. When they arrived in the FlowerFell copy all they found was dust and destruction in all corners of the AU, not taking the time to question it they set off following the dust trails to the castle where they found Error with the child and the AUs Sans in the Judgement Hall.

Flashback (To how Error got there)

Error POV

It was the day and the voices decided that they were not going to be quiet.

"ERROR GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND DO YOUR JOB BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER!"

"you can't be that useless can you."

"*Grunt* Well nO wonDer I nEVer wAnt To, havE You seeN tHe state I reTurN In? BESides iF you ARe that deSpeRatE to get iT done wHy dont you Do iIT yOurself hMm? WelL let me AnSweR that for YOu, you CAn't, so wHo is more uSElEss noW?" After a long pause Error got up and left to destroy an AU.

"I CAn at lEaSt deSTroy oNe AU TodaY *he then pulled out his data screen* hMm...theRe'S a FlowErFell cOpy ThaT is MissInG part of the coDe betTEr destRoy it noW before is coLlaPses." Porting to said copy Error made quick work of the AU, just killing the monsters to hurry the process, the buildings will disappear when he deletes it anyway. Within 15 minutes of destruction, he made his way to the Judgement hall where the human and Sans were.

Flashback finish (back to present still Errors POV)

"TheRe you ARe, now Dont struGgle so We can get This oveR with, I Dont waNt to bE here aNYway." Expecting his counterpart and human to answer in protest to leave them alone and go made what they said just as surprising as last time.

FlowerFell Sans. "Please put her out of her misery first, she doesn't deserve this, she such a kind kid, so please help end it." He looked towards Error with tears rolling down his cheek, full of sadness yet...hope?

Error stared at the AUs Sans with shock then sorrow but quickly cover it with a smile and a nod.

"O-oK." Snapping his fingers both the kids and Sans' souls were wrapped in blue strings and with a quick tug the kids' soul was removed from their body, killing them and Sans' was shattered. Putting the human's soul into the Anti-void he pulled out his data screen once again and was about to erase the AU when he heard a portal open the felt a burning feeling across his back.

"F-Fu-CcK AaaAAaaaAHhhh!"

(To be continued )


	4. Can the unbreakable be broken?

Last time on Connected

*Error stared at the AUs Sans with shock then sorrow but quickly cover it with a smile and a nod.

"O-oK." Snapping his fingers both the kids and Sans' souls were wrapped in blue strings and with a quick tug the kids' soul was removed from their body, killing them and Sans' was shattered. Putting the human's soul into the Anti-void he pulled out his data screen once again and was about to erase the AU when he heard a portal open the felt a burning feeling across his back.

"F-Fu-CcK AaaAAaaaAHhhh!"*

*Now...*

Nightmares POV

In what seemed like an instant after Error got splashed with red... paint? Ink appeared and hit Error with his paintbrush, throwing him in the air and clashing with this AUs Grillbys.

The gang and I could only stand there in shock unable to move and only able to watch the fight unfold.

Errors POV

A familiar burning sensation hit my back bringing instant agony to me. Ink, that slimy squid how the fuck did he find me so fast! This is only the first AU. Looks like I'll have to cut this exhibition short. Turning towards Ink I froze.

"Y-yoU BrouGHt bAcK UP? Now ThaT haRdLy SeeMs FAiR." I chuckled slightly. It was funny seeing that Ink comes even with me in a battle so he brings the God of Positivity and Dreams himself, Dream and little Blueberry a Sans from the AU UnderSwap. Oh, what has the multiverse come to.

Ink."It's not meant to be fair Error; it's meant to stop you from your evil-doing!" Swinging his Paintbrush 'still covered in red paint' he sent paint hurtling through the air towards Error, following after it with blue close behind him summoning his Gaster Blaster hammer and charging towards Error with Dream staying behind readying his bow.

No one's POV

For the most part Error managed to dodge oncoming attacks and throw back a few of his own, Paint and Blue Strings were thrown through the battlefield and Gaster Blasters were shot. It wasn't until when Ink shot 3 lines of Purple paint did Dream take the chance to shoot at Error.

It wasn't until Dream took the shot that Nightmare and the gang came out of shock. Nightmare jumped in front of Error blocking the arrow with his tentacles. Error looked to Nightmare with confusion and shock but quickly dismissed it has no time for distractions, considering he was almost shot when he wasn't. Soon the others emerged fighting the 'good guys' alongside the 2 dark Gods.

After what seemed like hours of fighting *only like half of one ^-^* did Ink manage to catch Horror and Killer off guard and swung his paintbrush to hit them in the heads 'hopefully to knock them out' but when the brush did make contact did everyone realize what he hit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Error had taken the blow.

Although this had knocked him out cold Nightmare and the gang (except cross) buckled forwards holding their heads in agony feeling the blow. Dream and Blue watched in confusion stopping their attacks and Ink, well he watched in interest and also ceased attacking.

Ink. "Fall back! We're done for today" he called back opening a portal for them back to their own base.

Dream looked at him questioning what he was doing.

Blue. "But we can't leave them here what about the plan?" He was also confused about what Ink was doing.

Ink. "Don't worry about the plan. I've got a new one" he started cackling his eyes changing into a red diamond and triangle for a second before changing back, no one saw this though. Dream walked up to the portal and after sending Ink a questioning look went through it, Blue close behind and Ink following in after them but not before he turned towards the Bad Sanses smiling creepily with his right eye being pitch black and his left one being a red cross. "I know what happened, see you all soon~" then he left.

Nightmares POV

When Ink turned and looked at us it sent chills down my spine. Surely, he doesn't know, he couldn't, could he? I looked towards the unconscious God of Destruction and slowly got up off the ground, my head pounding. I turn to find Cross helping the others off the ground knowing I would have hit him for trying to help me to then I turned to Error.

"We need to take him with us and heal him" the gang looked at him and agreed.

Cross. "Do you wish for me to heal him here or at the castle sir?" He was already headed towards Error in order to pick him up.

"I will take him and yes you can heal him once we get back to base. Ink knows where we are and could come back at any point in time." Slowly and painfully approaching Cross to take Error from his arms.

Cross. "Yes sir" the gang all stayed silent after while Nightmare opened a portal towards the lounge room of the castle, they entered the portal all headed towards the couches to rest and avoid moving until their headaches disappeared. Nightmare filled through closing the portal and placed Error on the big 3-seater couch and looked towards Cross and nodded for him to start healing. Cross was the only one who could still successfully heal due to his LoVe not being as high as the rest of the gang and having the most compassion and love. As he healed Error the rest of the gang started to feel relief with their headaches disappearing to a low week-old bruise feel.

No one's POV

After a while Cross let out a sound of shock causing everyone to turn to him and when they did they froze. Cross had taken Error's shirt off to heal any hidden wounds but all they found was a broken, bruised, scarred and bleeding body. Parts of rib missing or just holding on by a literal Blue thread most of his bones covered in scars old and new big and small alongside with huge cracks all being held by those Deep Blue Strings. And under the ribs was a far worse sight, his soul. It had multiple colored sections all held together with more Strings with parts of it seeping with more blood and magic.

Everyone. "What happened to him?" And just as they had said this Error woke up screaming sitting up swiftly, hissing in pain and holding his ribs. Taking a second to look at his surroundings he finally turned to the Gang going wide-eyed and falling backward off the couch and scurrying backward until he hit the nearby wall.

Error. "W-w-WhY a-aRe you H-here?" He then took a moment to look at where he was again realizing he wasn't in the Anti-void he turned back towards them.

"WhEre diD yOu taKe Me? wHy Are We HEre? AnD wHo Are YOu?"

Nightmare stood forward bowing towards Error. "I am Nightmare God of nightmares and King and Leader of the Evil Sanses and this is my Gang Error, God of destruction and Destroyer of worlds..." He stands back up "You are at my Castle we brought you here after the fight to bring you to safety and heal you."

Error did not respond instead he was looking down confused at first then shocked and soon after sad he looked back up at them. "I'm sorRy I couLdn'T be stRonGer so You wOUldn't feel My pain, I'M sorRy YOu hAd to got thRougH all tHat. BuT I'm not tHe God of DestruCtion, I'm tHe ForcEd God of DesTruction and yOu are all cOnnectEd to Me thrOUgh our soulS. A part oF All OF yOuR sOuls MakIng Up MIne" watching to see what the 'Bad' Sanes would do he did not see fear, anger or anything in their eyes that would resemble resentment of him or any movement to attack him. They just stood there watching him, feeling uncomfortable under their stares he shifted to move to awake them from their daze Cross moved towards Error and crouched next to him.

Cross. "You are injured can I pick you up and carry you to the couch so I can finish healing those" he was pointing towards Errors chest.

Slight fear glinted through Errors eyes at the thought of being touched before it moved away slightly 'if they were to hurt me, they would have done so already'. He turned towards Cross a nodded, Cross picked him up and moved towards the couch before placing him down gently then continued to heal the broken God. The rest of the Gang only watched in worry making no noise or movement, even Nightmares normally twitching tentacles had ceased movement. Soon after Cross had finished healing Error who had passed out.

Nightmare. "I'll take him to a room, thank you Cross" picking up Error he left towards the guest room closest to his own. When they arrived, he placed Error down on the bed, taking a moment to watch the severally scared rib cage before covering him with the blanket and leaving to return back to the gang and seating himself on the rocking chair in the far corner. No one making effort to speak only reflecting on the events that had transpired over the day and wondering about the dark skeleton resting in their castle.

Killer. "What next?"


	5. Don't Drink The Blood!!!

Nightmares POV

Error did not show signs of waking up for 3 days and everyone was becoming worried, thinking only the worst. They could not feel anything through their soul connection that might indicate as to why which gave them hope as to Error not 'Falling'.

Cross: "I'm getting worried Nightmare what if something is wrong, monsters shouldn't sleep this long unless they are going to die let alone a skeleton, if he doesn't wake up soon, he may die due to his body not replenishing his magic."

"I am well aware, but I have hope he will wake. Can't you feel his aura shifting? He will wake soon."

Nightmare had refused to leave the god's side, no one knew as to why except for the fact that he had a strong urge to protect and be there for the broken skeleton-like he did for the rest of his 'family'. Cross, being the only healer was stationed with Error in case of any pain the God may awaken with.

"Where are the rest?"

Cross: "Dust and Killer are spreading fear for you, sir, while Horror is with his brother Sweets at their AU giving the citizens food for the next week. They will all be back by noon. Speaking of food would you like me to make your lunch sir?"

Before Nightmare could answer Error started to toss in the bed. This brought shock to him and Cross, this being the first time Error had moved at all in the last 3 days.

Nightmare turned to cross with the same knowing look Cross sent back to him.

Cross: "What should I make for you both?"

"Considering he is just waking up I would say make some soup, make it tomato soup he may be a Sans that likes it."

Cross: "Right away sir."

He then left, the soft click of the door shutting before Nightmare turned to the waking skeleton.

Errors POV

*Comfort, Warmth, peace, and quiet*

3 things Error though he would never wake up to, most people would be calmed by this and find safety, but Error knew this was something he was never allowed to have. The Anti-void was never this quiet, always cold and he could NEVER find comfort in sleeping, heck he never slept at all the voices never allowed him to. So, waking up to this new sensation only brought fear and alarm. 'Oh, no Ink must have found a way into the Anti-Void or did he get me when we were fighting? Shit, I really am a fuck up, I need to get out of here...where is here?' I opened his eyes to what I thought would have been Ink or one of the other 'good Sanses' waiting for him to wake up and hurt him again, but instead, he woke up looking at a black...octopus? Then it hit me memories of the previous (of what he thought) day. He was helped in a fight with Ink, Dream and Blue by the 'bad Sanses' and brought back to be healed after said fight...and he was still alive...and not in pain...that's a first. After his initial shake, he recognized the black octopus to be Nightmare? Mabey? My memory has never been good. Nightmare didn't seem to be doing anything except stare. It was getting uncomfortable, slowly Error pulled the covers up to hide more...

Nightmare: "I..."

"Where's my shirt?"

___________________________

___________________________

___________________________

(Same time)

Nightmare POV

After Cross left I started to watch the waking God at first he seemed calm but it soon turned to fear I started to think he was going to have a panic attack and bolt but then he open his eyes and looked around and once he spotted me he calmed slightly, still on edge but calm nonetheless...it only took him to hide more under the covers of his bed for me to realize I was staring 'Dammit this is awkward' I should probably apologize...

"I..."

Error: "Where's my shirt?"

He cut me off...this just got worse (@/@ hoooo boi)

(We backs to normalz timez)

"Cross had to throw it out I believe it was shredded; we will replace it when he gets back...which reminds me are you hungry? I have Cross making us tomato soup for lunch."

Error: "What is soup?"

What...???

"You haven't had soup before?"

He just shook his head

"Then what kind of food do you like?"

E: "What do you do with 'food'?"

".... You...umm...eat...it..."

E: "Oh like chocolate? And cookies?"

"Yeah Cross love chocolate so I'll see if he has any on him when he gets here ok"

And just as if summoned Cross walks in with the soup

Cross: "Ah Error you woke up; Nightmare sir Killer and Dust have arrived and will come to see Error when they fix themselves up."

He gave me the soup and then Error his

"Cross do you have any chocolate on you?"

Cross: "Yes sir I do"

"Can you give it to Error please"

Error POV

Cross gave me this red liquid I think its blood, but why give me blood? Then all of a sudden, he gives me chocolate. I quickly took it and shoved it in my mouth, mmmmm yummy

Nightmare: "Error did you just eat the wrapper?"

I didn't answer, what did he mean the wrapper I ate the chocolate, not a wrapper...weirdo I just looked at the red stuff and heard Nightmare sigh then drink the stuff...WHAT!! No, don't drink the blood!! He must have seen my shock because he just looks at the liquid than at me

Nightmare: "Tomato soup, its food, you eat it"

Ooooohhhh ok so I just shove it all in my mouth again...hmm it tastes yummy

Nightmare POV

I was shocked Error just ate it all the bowl and everything I looked to Cross and he must have thought the same thing I did......

Error has had a horrible life and we need to help him.


	6. I see dead people

(Last time on connected)

Nightmare: "Error did you just eat the wrapper?"

I didn't answer, what did he mean the wrapper I ate the chocolate, not a wrapper...weirdo I just looked at the red stuff and heard Nightmare sigh then drink the stuff...WHAT!! No, don't drink the blood!! He must have seen my shock because he just looks at the liquid than at me

Nightmare: "Tomato soup, its food, you eat it"

Ooooohhhh ok so I just shove it all in my mouth again...hmm it tastes yummy

Nightmare POV

I was shocked Error just ate it all the bowl and everything I looked to Cross and he must have thought the same thing I did......

Error has had a horrible life and we need to help him.

(aaaaaaand now)

No one's POV

Nightmare and cross went out to spread fear, the scale was tipping and Nightmare was getting weaker. Horror had arrived shortly beforehand and Killer decided to go with Nightmare, this left Dust and Horror to watch over Error. They had been informed for Errors...situation and should only allow him food if they feed it to him...they don't have enough bowls to feed him otherwise.

Errors POV

After some time of being left alone Error ventured out to find his shirt and jacket so he could go home to the Anti-Void. He could hear talking coming from the room he was currently trying to sneak past it looked similar to a 'living room' as he had seen watching the AUs. They would probably hurt him anyways; he had gotten lucky with Nightmare and Cross. Error peaked around the corner, there were three of them and they seemed to be watching screens 'can they make one-way portals to' he thought. The bigger one was covered in bloodstains and had a huge crack in his skull 'I've had that happen to before' and he knew it was damn painful but didn't understand why this san deserved it. The other one was smaller than the first, yet both still significantly small than himself, this one was covered in what seemed to be monster dust. The last one looked like a papyrus except he was floating and was only a head, scarf and gloves (curious). He tries to sneak past so he didn't gain their attention only to have the papyrus spot him. He ran down the hall not knowing where on earth he was going.

"Shit, shit, shit the papyrus spotted mee!!"

He clashed into something in front of him and tumbled over with whatever it was landing on top of him...the thing was pinning him down 'someone is touching me' he started violently glitching and thrashing around to get whoever it was off of him.

"G-GeT OfF of Me!! StOP toUcHinG Me!! PleAse No mOre!! DOn't HurT Me!!"

The thing let him go? 'Why did it let me go, didn't I want to hurt me?' His eyes started to clear up from the error signs and he could see that the Dusty one and the Papyrus were holding him down but now were looming over him. He looked between the two of them wondering what they were going to do. They looked confused.

Papyrus: "I think he can see me brother"

"Brother?"

They looked to each other, then to Error.

(The dusty one): "You can see him?"

"Yeah? Am I not supposed to?"

Papyrus: "No, no one can see me besides my brother and other ghosts"

'That's awful' Error didn't know what happened but in all the timelines all the Papyruses loved attention along with their counterpart swap Sanses. So, for this Papyrus to be seen is...just...sad. He himself knows what it's like to not be noticed, at least not by the right people.

"Why can't they see you? I can see and hear you just fine."

(The Holey one): "So it turns out you're not as crazy as we all thought Dust, your brother really is here."

The other one said chuckling from behind Error making him jump not realizing he was there at all. So, the dusty one is called Dust...fitting.

Dust: "Of course my brother is here you dick head I told you this, why did you all believe Cross about Chara but not me and my brother? Oh yeah, Error this dick bag is Horror and as you probably heard I'm Dust."

Error was still looking between the three not trusting himself to not make them want to hurt him. They obviously saw the freight from his eyes.

Horror: "Hungry?"

Error was shocked 'they want to feed me?'

"Um not really, I've already eaten more from Nightmare then I have in the last...what is it now?...20 years...maybe more."

Horrors eyes went out and he started to violently shake. Error looked to dust but was no help, he too had lost his eye lights and the Papyrus was crying. 'What did I say?...oh they must think I'm a freak'

He looked down in shame.

"I know I'm a freak, I'm sorry..."

Horror: "No, don't be sorry"

Dust: "Why haven't you eaten in so long Error?"

Now Error was confused 'Why do they care why I haven't eaten?'

"Um well...you see...every time I leave the Anti-Void Ink attacks me cause he thinks I only aim to destroy AUs and I used to take Underfell Sanses chocolate but Ink upgraded all their AUs so I can't do that, I have to actually physically go into the AU but then the squid attacks me soo I stopped eating, besides...I don't need food to survive...yes it still hurts not to but I can't die so hunger is something I need to worry about."

He could tell this bothered Horror 'but why?' Then Horror left walking into a room Error, again, didn't know of its purpose, he turned to Dust for some answers.

Dust: "He comes from an AU where the kid left them underground and over time they ran out of food and starved, it's a sensitive topic for him, his reaction is not your fault though, he is pissed off at Ink for allowing this."

He to walked off to where Horror went but before going into the room he turned to Error and motion for him to come. Error followed, mostly in the fear in what they would do if he didn't. 'This day just became more confusing' all he could think was 'why didn't they hurt me?' and 'why did they react the way they did when they found out I couldn't eat?'. All he could do now was wait to find out...he still needed to find he shirt and jacket after all. 


	7. Unofficial

(Last time on Connected)

He to walked off to where Horror went but before going into the room he turned to Error and motion for him to come. Error followed, mostly in the fear in what they would do if he didn't. 'This day just became more confusing' all he could think was 'why didn't they hurt me?' and 'why did they react the way they did when they found out I couldn't eat?'. All he could do now was wait to find out...he still needed to find he shirt and jacket after all.

(Annnnd this is long overdue)

(Error POV)

Error followed Dust into the strange smelling room. It smelt nice, he looked around seeing lots of benches along the walls and one right in the middle. There were two big metal boxes, one tall and one small. He was cautious of the two others, walking wide around them to go touch the tall metal box. Error opened it to find many strange items, he tilted his head and picked up an orange stick with green leafy things hanging off of it 'is it some kind of tree?' He thought to himself not noticing the watchful stares.

(Horrors POV)

'How fucking dare Ink starve this poor skeleton, who the fuck doesn't let someone eat for 20 fucking years' he growled quietly to himself in order to not scare the dark skeleton. He watched as the other explored the kitchen in a way that looked as if he hadn't before.

"Error, was it?"

He paused as he watched the taller nod stiffly before he continued.

"Do you know where we are right now?"

He gestured his hand around the room hoping his theory was wrong. Error looked around the room and at all the things inside of it then shook his head, Horrors soul sank at the knowledge, then sighed.

"This room is a kitchen, it's where you keep food. Error, I'm going to ask again and I don't want you to think about how you usually eat or when you last did, do you want more food?"

(Errors POV)

'Why are they insisting I eat, are they trying to poison me?' He thought to himself but that was quickly finished from thought. He instead began thinking about the red soup that Nightmare and Cross gave him, it was the best thing he could remember trying and he wanted more. Error looked to his feet.

"Y-Yeah I would like more food...please"

It surprised him when he looked up to see Horror getting up and walking to towards the big metal box 'it really wasn't a trick was it?' Slowly all doubts were leaving him. After a moment of mental debate, he decided to take a leap and sat down next to Dust, much to the surprise of the other.

(No one's POV)

When Horror returned to Error with a bowl of fruit and before Error could ask as to what it was, he pointed to it and said fruit, stopping any potential confusion. Dust and Horror remembered Nightmares warning about Error eating the bowl last time he fed himself so they both grabbed a price of fruit and took turns giving it to Error, which in their surprise he had no qualms eating. It gave them pride knowing the skeleton could trust them like no one other than the gang ever would.

After Error ate the entire bowls worth the two watched as his eyes lidded, they took it as he was tired.

Dust: "Error is it ok for me to pick you up and take you back to your room to lay down?"

He didn't want Error to freak out like the last time he wasn't asked to be touched. A smile stretched across Dust's face when Error nodded and lifted his arms to reach for the former. Error wasn't heavy for his size, much to Dusts concern. Horror followed in toe behind Dust as they made their way back to the room allocated to Error while he stayed with them in the castle.

Once they set Error into bed, he had all but passed out. They sat in the chairs next to the bed and waited for Nightmare to return to discuss the plan for Error further as they all shared the same desire in protecting this neglected God.

(Nightmares POV)

Killer: "Sir, why do you have bags of clothes?"

While I was out, Killer and Cross had accompanied me. It had occurred to me that Error had no other clothing besides what he had on him minus the jacket which was getting cleaned and the shirt which was torn and stained with marrow and blood. So, I grabbed dark shirts and shorts, even a few pairs of shoes.

"They are for our new resident skeleton killer; we can't have him walk around naked now can we"

I opened a portal to the castle and let the other two in first before walking into the safety of the castle and closed the portal. The first thing that Nightmare noticed was how quiet the castle was. His first instinct was to search for any extra presence but quickly settled when he didn't feel any, but he did notice the other three were all in Errors room, which was good because it meant he didn't have to get them all together now. He motioned for Killer and Cross to follow.

When they reached the room, a small smile crept onto Nightmares' face. All three of the boys were sleeping. Error on the bed, Dust with his head At Errors feet and Horror sitting up in the chair. His boys never could sleep peacefully around anyone other than their gang so seeing this made him realize things a must of gone well while he was gone.

He cleared his throat to wake them, which successfully did so.

Dust and Horror: "Evening boss how did the raid go?"

The two chuckled and their sync in words. Then they turned to Error who has quietly watched them from under the blankets.

"Did you sleep well Error? While I was out, I got you some clothes so you can cover yourself up"

Error visibly relaxed but still kept his eyes on Killer who was behind Nightmare.

"It is alright Error, everyone in this room is trustworthy and a member of my team, they will not hurt you"

Error nodded and sat up. Nightmare glanced at all the soft expressions his team were making towards Error and decided then and there they would all look after this dark skeleton and make him one of their own.


	8. Teaching an old dog new tricks

"Did you sleep well Error? While I was out, I got you some clothes so you can cover yourself up"

Error visibly relaxed but still kept his eyes on Killer who was behind Nightmare.

"It is alright Error, everyone in this room is trustworthy and a member of my team, they will not hurt you"

Error nodded and sat up. Nightmare glanced at all the soft expressions his team were making towards Error and decided then and there they would all look after this dark skeleton and make him one of their own.

(Aannndd were back~)

(Dreams POV – Head Quarters)

Almost two months had passed and everyone has Headquarters were getting ready for the destroyer's bimonthly attack on unsuspecting AUs in the multiverse. I was tasked with pinpointing any major drop of positivity as per usual, only this time there was too much positivity. Usually, my brother and his team who Ink had dubbed the Bad Sanses 'the guy is as good at naming things as all Asgores' had not attacked for the past month, which was surreal and had taken multiple checks on my own part to make sure I wasn't just 'dreaming' things. Turns out I wasn't going crazy and that there truly wasn't any activity.

The last time we had fought the destroyer my brother had shown up with his team, it was a shock to me but not to Ink. After that fight ink had gone...quiet and less interactive with the rest of us as he usually does, instead he was taking in more personal projects and working less and less with us to defend the universe. Over the course of the last month and a bit, he would disappear for days at a time leaving me in charge.

Today I am lucky to not have to worry about that, I instead use my free time to train with Blue. This amount of positivity makes me twitchy with power. Ink refuses to tell anyone about his new plan on stopping Error, claiming that the less we know the better chance of success we have.

"I will just have to wait until the fight" he hummed to himself

(Killers POV - Nightmares Castle)

Error had settled perfectly into our dysfunctional family. Even though he was by far the eldest, he was our little brother, the one we would protect from the evils of the world. We later found out that Error had no knowledge of everyday life besides how to create dolls and clothing for himself. So as caring as we all are, we took turns to teach him.

Horror quickly took the role of food and cooking. He hated how Error was left to starve and never given the chance to proper nutrition, it reminded Horror to much of how Ink abandoned his own AU. Cross, being the most childlike of us all, wanted to show Error the wonders of 'growing up' like games and crafts. The two of them ended up drawing a picture of them all with the word 'Family' written along the bottom, it made Nightmare tear up and smile, even though he will deny ever doing so.

Talking about the goopy octopus, he took on the role of 'teaching' Error how to read and write, history, war tactics and helped him with his social skills. This alone all but caused Errors glitching voice to disappear, it only glitched when he was having an anxiety attack or when he was unexpectedly touched. Dust helped show him defense and art of sneaking, it turns out he naturally was light-footed and proved difficult to detect.

Me, on the other hand, showed him offense and how to best disable your opponents with and without the use of his magic. Error was excellent at offensive maneuver while using his magic but struggled when he wasn't, mostly because he was still far too hesitant to touch his opponents which was probably why he was so good at dodging. 

Were all trying to help him with that fact by occasionally touching his shoulder or holding his hand, like right now, Cross decided on showing Error a Disney movie. He called it 'Beauty and the Freak' and while watching it Cross and I was both holding Errors hands, Dust and Horror were on the ground and just leaning on his legs while he sat in Nightmares lap.

This was the biggest accomplishment so far as to touching and the best thing was that he put himself in that state asking everyone to be where they are now. It was amusing to see Nightmare freak out when Error just situated himself in the boss's lap, the others were definitely jealous that they couldn't have the 'small' bean in their lap, but so was I. 

By the end of the film, as cringy, as it was, the tall skele had fallen asleep, successfully trapping Nightmare on the couch. As evil as the rest of us are, we left him there while going to our rooms to sleep but not before getting a quick snap of it on our phones 'it was too cute not to'.

The next morning, we all woke up to an angry blushing Nightmare and a very confused Error 'it was totally worth it'. It was during breakfast that morning that Error brought up the fact that he would have to go out to destroy soon again. We all decided to help him do so.


	9. Not all heroes are good

By the end of the film, as cringy, as it was, the tall skele had fallen asleep, successfully trapping Nightmare on the couch. As evil as the rest of us are, we left him there while going to our rooms to sleep but not before getting a quick snap of it on our phones 'it was too cute not to'.

The next morning, we all woke up to an angry blushing Nightmare and a very confused Error 'it was totally worth it'. It was during breakfast that morning that Error brought up the fact that he would have to go out to destroy soon again. We all decided to help him do so.

(Here we go again)

(Error POV)

I was happy, relieved even, that the gang was willing to help me this run. Ink had gone on a frenzy over the last two months creating AUs. My soul was aching by the end of it and I needed to destroy a lot more the usual to ensure safety over the Multiverse.

We started with the oldest copies, most of them generated from the original, in the end, we destroyed 50 forgotten copies. No Ink as of yet, same as usual. Then we got to some of the newer copies. Nightmare took advantage of the fear while we destroyed the AUs making him stronger and more unstable. It was funny watching him bounce around like a child on a sugar high, turns out he can't contain as much fear and hatred in his magic as he thought.

It wasn't until we were destroying all the copies Ink made during my months off, usually, the Ink blob would have shown himself by now. The others just thought we were lucky and continued 'sweeping' the AU, I couldn't stop looking over my shoulder thinking I was being watched.

After we destroyed enough AUs to fix the balance I wanted to head back to the castle but while I quickly checked by Info board something caught my attention one of the AUs was glitching T***Tale I couldn't believe I missed it.

"Hey guys, we're going to have to make one last stop" I opened um the coordinates and made a portal to it.

The others nodded, ok with making one more run and went through, I didn't see the glitches change from T***Tale to TrapTale.

(Nightmares POV)

When we entered the portal, we all had to dodge a blur of red and purple? Taking a moment to look to where they are flying from, I thought I would find a whole group attacking but I only turned to find Ink, alone. Taking advantage that his back was turned to me I lunged at him only for his to face me and cover me with purple paint with the flick of his mini brush.

"What the fuck is this, you call this an attack, just hurry up and use your red paint and fight properly" I screeched ignoring the paint covering my tentacles and limbs, he kept dodging our attacks and splashing us with purple paint. Eventually, we were all covered in it even Error who immediately freaked out trying to pry the sticky substance off.

Error. "GeT It OfF, gET iT OfF"

This unnerved us, we went to take it off as well but Ink snapped his fingers, I felt an invisible force throw me down and I could see the paint morphing into chains.

"What the hell is this you squid!" Ink only grinned back and walked towards Error who was on the edge of a panic attack.

Ink. "I know your little secret Error, now everyone else will know too" he snapped his fingers again, summoning his giant brush, using it to tear a hole into the Star Sanses headquarters where everyone could see my brother and the council waiting. "It's time to show you all the truth of the Destroyer and his merry gang of rouges"

(Dreams POV – Same time - Headquarters)

It was time and I could feel the fear, spreading and the AUs dying, but Ink said not yet. It was worrying me, he would never let this many AUs down, he still refused to tell anyone what the plan is. Right now, Ink's location was unknown, he went off this morning saying he would come to get us when it was time. But we're still waiting.

Suddenly I felt the destruction stop, 'maybe Ink stopped Error alone?' my train of thought stopped when Ink emerged through a portal

Ink. "It's time to show you all the truth of the Destroyer and his merry gang of rouges" he chanted. We all entered the portal into an empty AU? I went to question him but my eyes landed on my brother Nightmare and his gang, all chained to the ground and the Destroyer in a similar fate, but hyperventilating and glitching all over. 'What did you do Ink' I thought to myself hiding a frown 'Ink must have a good reason behind this right?'.

He was beginning to doubt the Creators' behavior.

Ink. "It's time to end the suffering, the destruction, the destroyer. No longer will we have to live in fear" he announced standing next to said Destroyer "I can end the lesser evils as well; all I have to do is get rid of this glitch." He continued kicking Error a clear snapping could be heard.

I watched in horror as my brother and his gang doubled over in their bindings right as the snap was heard, the destroyer himself was screaming, the only thing I felt I could do was look away as Ink continued to hurt them.

The screams only got louder, Error begging for mercy and the others screaming for Ink to stop, no one else would move to stop him. My heart stopped with the screams.

Ink. "Aww, he passed out, oh well funs over time to die~"

When I turned around in horror, my gut dropping at Inks words, I could see Error knocked out along with the gang, Nightmare on the verge of passing out as well. Ink had his brush help high ready to take the final blow, no one moving to stop him. They were either cheering him on, looking away or throwing up form the sight.

Error was mangled in the worst way possible in a way I thought he would have dusted from. The ground was covered in blood and marrow, his bones snapped completely, only holding on by threads of magic, some bones could be seen torn through his shirt.

I couldn't comprehend the sight and before my mind caught up my body reacted, before I knew it was standing between the Creator...and Destroyer. I realized this had gone too far.

"You've gone too far Ink, this has to stop" I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him only to shiver in fear, Inks face was blank but his eyes were blood red and in the shape of a cross and a triangle. I was shaking, rattling could be heard clearly through the air, the council member silently watching in confusion.

"Please Ink." My voice wavered "This has to stop"


	10. Life Is not meant to be fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, juggling two stories is proving to be more difficult than I thought. A shout out to all the writers who support more than one story at a time!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!

I couldn’t comprehend the sight and before my mind caught up my body reacted, before I knew it was standing between the Creator…and Destroyer. I realized this had gone too far.

“You’ve gone too far Ink, this has to stop” I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him only to shiver in fear, Inks face was blank but his eyes were blood red and in the shape of a cross and a triangle. I was shaking, rattling could be heard clearly through the air, the council member silently watching in confusion.

“Please Ink.” My voice wavered “This has to stop”

(Yep Part 10~~~~)

(No ones POV)

The air had gone still, silent par the small wheezing breaths coming from Nightmares breathing. Dream stood between the Creator and Destroyer; the only barrier left to keep the balance. But he didn’t know that. Nightmare watched wide-eyed as his brother tried to control his shaking before gulping and continuing to speak.

Dream. “no one else has to die, we caught them, we can put them away…but no one else needs to die Ink” he pleaded

By this point, most of the council agreed, not wanting to be like the destroyer and mindlessly kill, no matter how much they deserved it. Within a moment both Nightmare and Dream witnessed multiple emotions cross over the Creators face, most of them as malicious as the next before it settled on nothing, Inks eye lights being nothing but a blank. This worried the brothers.

Ink. “Of course, Dream, put them in the dungeons- “and with a frown, he added “and a doctor for the destroyer, I’ll contact Alpha (ReaperTale Alphys) to create a way to keep them contained. Until then we will keep them separated and guarded, am I understood” Ink looked to the council watching them accept the plans “good” was all he said before opening a portal to Headquarters and releasing the paint chains from the ground to allow the Gang to be moved.

Even after some hesitance gang was moved efficiently and each to separate parts of the dungeon, all just out of hearing range from each other. Error was taken to a padded room designed for mental patients to avoid them from hurting themselves as it had the highest magic frequency sensor in the base. It was re-wired to Electrocute Error through a collar if he was to use his magic at all. The Gangs cells had similar suppressors but not as strong, but they did have 10 guards per cell, and while in the state they were currently in, it was enough.

(Time Skip brought to you by the GREAT PAPYRUS’s HEAD!!) (Errors POV)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how bright it was, it took several long moments for my sockets to adjust. The second thing I noticed was how much pain I was in; it wasn’t bad enough to mean the death of anyone that was not him but it was enough that he couldn’t will himself to move. It was worse than any injury I had to receive from Ink yet.

The last thing I noticed amidst my pain and blindness was the fact the I was not only strapped down to a medical bed but also not alone. I was face to face to Ink, his face mere inches from my own, it caused me to let out an undignified screech then a pained groan from the sudden movement of me trying to back away from the shorter skeleton.

Ink. “Alpha, why don’t you start while I talk to our _friend_ here,” he asked oh so innocently. But by the hint of red hidden within Inks typical, cheery yellow star, and deep blue triangle, I could tell Ink was planning something.

Even when my eye lights never left Ink, I could still see the Alphys from ReaperTale walking towards him with a tray full of medical supplies. ‘don’t want to outright heal me do you Inky’ was all I could think. It was smart for the Creator to do honestly as in this state, all my magic was going to healing. Ink had never made me this bad before. All I could do was growl and glitch violently as the Alphys touched me to clean the blood and wrap my bones, the glitching got worse when he started putting magic supplements into me through bone needles. I could feel a reboot approach.

I had managed to stay calm enough not to do so though and nearly sobbed in joy as the Alphys moved away stuttering that she was going to receive the jacket and collar. Leaving him alone, unable to move, with Ink.

“WhERe aM I, wHat hApPEned” I managed to squeak out through the glitching.

Ink just smirked back “your new home~” he purred sending feared shivers down my spine. Alpha returned soon after and started undoing my straps, once they were off within a second, I was grabbed, flipped onto my stomach and forcefully wrapped in the straitjacket.

(No one’s POV)

Once it was secured the collar was put on, but due to Error already trying to use magic the moment it was placed on his neck it set of a high voltage bolt into his vertebrae that made up his neck, he let out a piercing scream before passing out into a reboot, the scream gone and replaced with the high pitched distorted noise now filling the room. Ink only waited patiently having experienced this before with Error while Alpha left finish of her daily duties elsewhere, she kept chanting ‘it’s for the best’ trying to convince herself she bore no sins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my absence!! But I'm back @^@!

The scream gone and replaced with the high-pitched distorted noise now filling the room. Ink only waited patiently having experienced this before with Error while Alpha left finish of her daily duties elsewhere, she kept chanting ‘it’s for the best’ trying to convince herself she bore no sins.

(Now for a long-awaited chapter. This might be a bit short…)

(hours after Error started rebooting)

(In the cells, Nightmares POV)

At first, it all seemed like a haze was within the air, the air itself seemed thick, making it hard to breathe. Attempting to move it seemed hopeless, my limbs felt heavy or just not there at all. I felt tired and the sweet sound of sleep was pulling me back, so I just laid back ‘just five more minutes’ was my last thought before a passed out again.

(Dreams POV)

When we first brought my brother and his team in, we equipped them with collars and chained them down onto beds before sedating them. So far it was the safest solution. Ink wouldn’t let me up to the floors above where Error was. I didn’t know why but I was glad I was kept down here when I felt my bothers aura shift. I watched him try to get up and quickly sent a wave of my magic over him hoping to the gods above that its sleepy effects worked on him. To my surprise it did, and he laid down again. Relaxing I sighed and looked to the roof, the floors above holding the creator and destroyer.

Dream: What is taking so long Inky

(Error POV)

Itchy, constricted bones and the ever-present burning sensation on my neck. Not what I’m used to, but anything can happen in the anti-void. I tried to get comfy on the padded floors…wait padded? Never once has the floors of the anti-void been anything but hard. I opened my eyes and I instantly froze.

Error: I thought It was just a dream or at least a nightmare

The area I was in was not at all white, the padded room was like what I had seen Asy (Asylum Sans ‘Soo cute’) in. The walls were covered in all sorts of colors and stupid inspirational posters. As I continued to look around my surroundings my eye lights landed on the door and miniature window next to it. Upon looking at it all I could see was the grinning maniac people call protector. I recoiled back towards the wall behind me with a yelp. My eye lights were only pinpricks and I could hear my bones rattle.

Error: What are you planning ink blob?

I set my face into the best glare I could manage at this moment. The creator just stared before looking behind himself and say something I couldn’t hear ‘soundproof? Of course, it would be’ I shook my head, why didn’t I think of that earlier. I continued to stare until Ink looked at me and smirked before walking towards the door. I waited a few moments holding my breath in suspense until the door opened and the creator came in.

Ink: Its about time you woke up, sleepyhead. How rude of you, making me wait to play with my new toy.

He sang in a sickly-sweet tone forcing a whimper to leave my throat. He took a step towards me and I shouted pushing myself to the furthest corner of the room, trying to put distance between us.

Error: Stop, just leave me be, don’t touch me!

I felt tears fill my eyes and began heaving. I almost let out a sigh when the other stopped, that was until he began laughing.

Ink: You honestly think that’s enough to stop me?

Between one blink and the next Ink had made his way in Infront of me, startling another yelp, but before I could move, he grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look up at him.

Ink: Get comfortable, you’re going to be here for a long-time pet.

Error: P-please stop.

That brought another smirk to the artists' face. He let go of my jaw and stood up.

Ink: I’ve got big plans for you pet.

I shivered and whimpered again, looking to the floor for ‘comfort’, anything is better than looking up at that sadistic grin.

Error: I’m not your pet In-

A foot was sent painfully into my ribs as I was kicked into the wall. I curled up into the floor and coughed up magic.

Ink: You don’t get to call me Ink, you are now my pet as I am your master, you will address me as such. I'll be back soon pet, get some sleep because when you wake again it will be time to play.

I could only watch the creator leave before I passed out of fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Ink: I’ve got big plans for you pet.

I shivered and whimpered again, looking to the floor for ‘comfort’, anything is better than looking up at that sadistic grin.

Error: I’m not your pet In-

A foot was sent painfully into my ribs as I was kicked into the wall. I curled up into the floor and coughed up magic.

Ink: You don’t get to call me Ink, you are now my pet as I am your master, you will address me as such. I’ll be back soon pet, get some sleep because when you wake again it will be time to play.

I could only watch the creator leave before I passed out of fear.

~^~^~^~^~^~

(Nightmares POV)

Plain grey concrete walls. Not what I’m used too. Looking around the room I was met with more concrete walls and a heavy-looking door. I tried to sit up but felt restraints on my limbs and neck.

Nightmare: Why am I so calm about this?

When I heard static, I felt hopeful for a second then only saw a miniature speaker.

Speaker voice: Your calm due to the drip in your right arm. It's filled with my magic and will keep you calm as your own magic counteracts its full effects. Your friends, on the other hand, will stay asleep until further notice. 

He instantly knew it was Dream, he knew that voice anywhere. The speaker cut out and I started to think of a way off the table I was strapped too. I tried my magic but was instantly shocked and I let out a pained scream. Only when it stopped did I stop screaming.

Nightmare: Why are you doing this brother, I know it’s you.

There was no reply from the speaker.

(Dreams POV) 

I couldn’t help the tears that fell from my sockets. I don’t ever want to see my brother like this again. I turned to leave.

Dream: I need to ask Ink for someone else to do this. 

He all but muttered to himself ignoring the calls from his brother.

(Error POV)

When I woke up again, I was blindfolded and chained to a wall of a different room. How did I know this? Well, the ground wasn’t soft, so I knew it wasn’t the same room. Trying to speak I quickly realized there was a tube-like thing in my mouth. I poked and prodded it with my tongues and slipped one out through the other end. I would have screamed if I wasn’t gagged when someone grabbed my tongue. When I heard them giggle, I knew it was the creator himself and if I wasn’t blindfolded my eye lights would have been snuffed out.

Ink: Nice to see you awake pet.

I tried to talk back, I wanted to know why he was doing this but all that came out were just gurgled nonsense.

Ink: It’s ok pet, we get to play now~

he pulled away and all I could hear was the echo of his footsteps and the sound of a metal tray being moved. I tried to move but the chains stopped me.

Ink: Aww don’t try to end the fun already pet~

I heard him hum and walk closer before stopping right in front of me. 

Ink: Let’s start with letting everyone know who my pet belongs too

Then he grabbed my skull and pushed it forward. There was a sharp burning sensation on the back of my neck making me let out a muffled scream and jerk against his hands. He didn’t stop until we both knew he burnt right through the bone. When he let go, I went limp and was now on the verge of passing out for the third time that day. I felt Ink tap my face before speaking.

Ink: Oh no you don’t pet we’re not done yet

(No one’s POV)

Ink got back up and walked back to the tools he had after throwing the branding iron into a bucket. The iron had Star shape on it with swirl like markings in each of the points. 

Dream: Ink, I need to talk to you!

Dreams voice echoed through the monitor Ink set up in the nearby halls from the room they were in. So he walked back to Error and pulled up the blindfold before putting a finger to his teeth.

Ink: Shh…Sorry, we couldn’t play long but trust me. You say anything and we will have a **great time.**

He growled with a grin, he unchained and ungagged Error before making his way to Dream with Error in toe. he would have to wait to play with his toy yet again.

Come visit me on Tumblr!! 

<https://coffinlife16.tumblr.com/>


	13. A Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm thinking about taking this story one way but then another popped into my head and well...

(No one's POV)

When Ink got to where Dream was, dragging Error alone the first thing the golden skeleton said was-

Dream: “Why is Error with you Inky?”

Ink turned back to Error and while Dream couldn’t see his face the Creator's eyes went red with a warning. The glitch froze and bowed his head to look at his feet. Looking back at Dream, Inks eyes were stars again-

Ink: “He just wanted something to eat and I wanted to let him out to walk while I supervised him. Is that ok Dreamboat? Anyway, what did you call me for?”

Dream: “Oh, ok. Well um, I called because I can’t watch my brother anymore”-

Error perked at the mention of his friend but didn’t move too much more.

-“My magic doesn’t keep him asleep and he keeps screaming in pain, I can’t listen to that anymore. So please have someone else watch him”

Error eyelights shrunk when he heard Nightmare was getting hurt. He reached up and gave the smallest tug on Inks shirt. When the other skeleton looked up at him, he spoke quietly so only Ink could hear him-

Error: “I need to talk to you”

Ink looked at him but nodded anyway-

Ink: “Ok Dream let me take Error back to his cell and I’ll get a replacement for you. Can’t have our guardian of positivity feeling negative about something can we”

He sent a wink to the other and dragged Error off, only hearing a quiet affirmative from Dream. When they got to the cell Ink turned sharply to Error and grabbed the back of the other neck, pressing into the new burn-

Ink: “Make it quick or I won’t hesitate to go back to our game pet”

Error: “Compromise”

Ink almost didn’t hear the glitch but raised a brow when he did-

Ink: “What do you mean by ‘compromise’?

Error: “I won’t fight you. I’ll do whatever you wish. All I ask is that you let them go, you let my family go”

Ink thought it over and smirked-

Ink: “Anything huh? Well alright you got yourself a deal pet, wait here until I get back why don’t you”

He pushed Error back into the cell where the glitch almost had a smile on his face…almost.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

(No one’s POV)

(Gang cells)

Ink made it to the camera room where they watched the gang. He reached for a few buttons turning off Dreams sedation and all collars and chains before warning the guard to not turn them back on and making his way to the rooms.

When he got to each room, he grabbed the disgruntled skeletons and pulled them along until he made it to Nightmares room. The Gooey king was on guard with his tentacles in a pitiful state of trying to sharpen and stay up in defense. Holding his hands up Ink glared at him-

Ink: “Calm down, I’m not attacking, I am setting you free”

Nightmare: “Why, why change your mind now? And where is Error?!”

He growled at the artist and Ink just laughed-

Ink: “who do you think…Influenced... my mind on you guys. So, either leave now”-

He held his hand out with a small paintbrush and opened a portal to Nightmares castle with a flick of his wrist.

-“or my pets sacrifice will be for nothing”

He didn’t wait while they stalled and used blue magic paint and threw the gang through the portal before closing it and blocking them from entering this dimension. With a smirk on his face, he left a note on the door and walked back to Error-

Ink: “Play time~”

Don't forget to visit my Tumblr for questions and art- [coffinlife16](https://coffinlife16.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

(Let’s have some fun with this X3)

(I think imma stop with POV’s unless they are needed =.=)

Nightmare: “A month. It had been a fucking month since that sorry excuse for a protector let us free. There has been no sign of Error, Ink or my…Brother. No matter what we do we can’t get back to their headquarters. I thought I would never have to say this, but were out of options”

Nightmare sagged into his thrown, his gang, his family were looking up at him with a mixture of fear, sorrow and anger. It left a sick feeling inside. For once in his life, he didn’t want to feel the negativity. He was lost.

Cross: “B-but sir, I’m sure you can think of something…r-right?”

Nightmare sighed and shook his head: “no, I don’t. I’ve let you down, its best we forget about this and move on”

He got up and opened a portal to a random Au needing fresh air, even if it was ‘artificial’. When he walked onto the snow of the other side, he wasn’t expecting the rest to follow. Or the anger to be thrown his way.

Dust: “That’s it? You’re just going to leave him behind and forget like he doesn’t matter?”

Nightmare: “you know I hate this as much as you but there is nothing we can do”

Dust: “what about us? would you just abandon us?”

Nightmare: “of course not, you’re family”

Dust: “and so is Error, he has been for a long time now, we can’t just let those council freaks keep him, who knows what they’ve done to him!”

???: “Error?”

They both frozen mid-argument while the rest of the gang brought out their weapons pointing it towards the new presence. They didn’t know what to expect yet here was a swap Sans if the blue scarf and star eyes were any indication.

Cross: “leave before you get hurt little skeleton”

???: “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard that before”

The other was giggling before looking back towards the previously arguing pair.

???: “I’m going to assume it’s the same Forced destroyer of worlds were talking about, right? What had Error gotten himself into now?”

The others had no idea what to say how did this swap know of Error and his true name on top of that. Killer got closer not letting his weapon down.

Killer: “What is it to you? How do you know of Error?”

???: “Oh, I forgot no one knows me besides the council and Error. Well, introductions are due then. My name is Blueberry, a friend of Error after he kidnapped me many resets ago. But a friend of Error is a friend of mine so you can call me Blue”

Blue posed and smiled glitching the slightest bit. It was so quick that if they weren’t staring, they would have missed it. Their sockets narrowed as if they could see it happen again by doing so. Blue noticed and looked down scratching just under his sockets.

Blue: “Oh, yeah that’s just one of the many side effects of being left alone in the Anti-void for too long, Papy and Ink just think it’s Error using his glitches to control my mind. Anyway, enough about me what’s happened to Error?”

Dust stared at Nightmare who was already looking down at his feet the rest of the gang looking towards their leader in disappointment, the fear still hanging heavy in the air.

Cross: “just over a month ago we were ambushed then locked up in the council’s headquarters with Error, the dumb glitch made some deal with the artist and we were ‘let out’ and now we can't get back in to help Error. Boss here just doesn’t know what to do anymore”

Blue thought to himself for a moment, the air tense with the others staring at him.

Blue: “I might know someone who can help us, just don’t freak out ok”

He received a few nods and hopeful smiles from the gang and Nightmare himself. Blue went still and silent, then a sound close to that of a Television rang out in the air, glitches popping up around him. This went on for a few moments then cut off completely with the arrival of a grey, eyeless Frisk standing in front of the swap.

Blue: “This is Core, the one person who can go anywhere anytime”

They only stared at Core then Blue and back again. Nightmare becoming overwhelmed at the feeling of positive, hopeful emotions from his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, but it is very much needed


	15. Sorry!!

So, as you all know, I haven’t updated in a while. This is not due to lack of desire to finish them, its more so I keep getting so many ideas for new stories that I’m struggling to find ideas on how to finish these ones.

I would like to know if you would rather, I just stop at this current chapter, continue or even re-write it entirely?

I would also love to hear any creative criticism or even ideas that I could put through to continue the stories along.

Thank you all so much for the support and I hope to hear from you all soon,

From your resident couch potato.


End file.
